


My Hope, My Legacy

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: The sun shines brighter at her words.Yes, he will always be there with them.





	My Hope, My Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New fic! I know I said I'd update my other fics, but I've been re-doing some of the edits. I'll upload a new chapter of Married...To Whom? as soon as I'm satisfied with it.  
This one was a spur of the moment, it just came to me and I don't really know why but here it is.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains implied male pregnancy and mentions of blood. If either one of those are not your cup of tea, you've been warned!
> 
> Enjoy!

Javier takes a deep breath, steadying himself when the onslaught of memories running through his mind threatens to break him again. The scenery outside the car is such a familiar one. Blurry images of the cold weather outside, it evokes nothing but warmth in his chest.

The smiles they had shared in that cafe down the street, the way they had to run from the rain in this park, their fingers brushing as they came out of that shop, gold rings shining beautifully in the night.

It all reminds him of a time long ago, when things were much easier. When getting up in the morning meant sweet kisses and lazy lovemaking, a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to a mug full of tea; when coming back home meant kissing him, holding him, whispering sweet little nothings to his swollen stomach.

It reminds him of dark eyes and dark hair, of a nose scrunched when he smiled, of a beautiful neck adorned with necklaces. Delicate hands with long fingers, almost always cold and how he was the one to warm them. A thin waist and narrow hips widening as the months progressed, physical proof of their love growing in his core.

And sweating, panting, groaning, screaming.

Blood. So much blood everywhere.

His eyes fluttering. Sometimes wide open and full of terror, closing the next second to open again. The way he moved his head frantically, searching for him, calling his name with a broken voice, a wet sob on its heels. He remembers the three nurses it took to stop him, whispers of getting a sedative ready. The way he let himself fall on one of the chairs in the waiting room, bloody t-shirt and bloody hands.

It took him literal years to remember everything. How the nurse had come to get him, unable to look him in the eye. The walk to the room, so quiet he could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. A frightening contrast to the crimson-tinted sheets covering his lower half, the gauze dripping with blood sitting innocently in a table.

One step, two, three, four. And he collapsed on his knees, holding his hand while tears cascaded down his face. He didn’t scream or sob, afraid he would disturb the peacefulness of his expression. His hand was cold in his, nothing out of the norm. But this time it wasn’t warming up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, someone saying something about a baby. But Javier couldn’t care less, shoving the hand off him. He stayed by his side for as long as he was allowed, refused to let anyone in, refused to let him go.

It took him weeks to see her, to be physically able to come in her proximity. He felt guilty for so long. He would’ve scolded him to the next century and then some if he knew. He would’ve never wanted him to shut her out.

It was magical, he’s always told everyone, the first time he saw her eyes. His eyes replicated in a tiny human. She was such a perfect mix of them both. Curly hair, those dark eyes, the long lashes, the lips. He promised himself he would do anything for her, for his little girl.

~***~

She’s fifteen now and he stands when she hits her final pose, the crowd erupting in cheers. She’s panting, sweat covering her face but she smiles, blinding and beautiful, just like he did back in 2011 when they first met. It’s her first senior season and Javier’s chest swells with pride.

She looks ethereal, the grading of colors from the darkest black to a light green accentuate her beauty. For a moment, Javier sees someone else on the ice. For just a moment, he’s back in 2017 and in Helsinki, watching literal perfection being achieved.

She curtsies and leaves the ice, Jason waiting for her with open arms and tears threatening to spill. They sit on the uncomfortable looking couch to wait for the scores, talking lightly and smiling.

The medal ceremony starts and Javier cries in earnest when he hears his daughter’s name.

“First and winner of the gold medal; representing Japan…” Javier chuckles. Of course she chose to represent his country. He might be a little bitter, but what can he do? “Aiko Fernández!”

The crowd cheers and Javi looks to his left hand, to the ring that still shines when it catches the light. He looks up to the sky, smiling softly.

_‘She’s just like you, Yuzu. Can you see her from up there?’_

He sees her answering all the questions the press asks, polite and emotional and just charming. They ask about her parents and Javi falters, but she smiles and answers softly.

“I wanted to pay tribute to my father” there are tears in her eyes and she blinks to stop them from falling. “So, my coaches and my choreographer helped me reshape one of his programs. That’s how My Hope, My Legacy came to be.”

Javier smiles and sobs.

She finds her after the press conference, receiving congratulations from other skaters and laughing with them. Jason is talking to Shoma, discussing what they should do for the rest of the season. She turns her face and smiles brighter, excuses herself with the rest and launches herself at Javi’s arms.

“Papá!”

He takes her in his arms, hugging her tightly and praising her performance in hushed tones. He closes his eyes and imagines another pair of arms around her, nearly crushing the teenager but she wouldn’t mind.

“Tousan is here too, papá”

Through the small window at the end of the hall, Javier can see the sun shining brighter.

Yes, Yuzuru would always be with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments, which as always are super welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
